Once Upon A Fairy Tale
by Ayla C. Raspus
Summary: Delilah tried to avoid the very thing she hates most, the WWE. But what happens when she runs into it at a local Subway. JohnxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: i decided to try my hand at a wrestling fan fic. lol yeah. So, this is my first wrestling fic i guess. It may not sound good...but i'll try and make it good. Sigh...any whoo.**

**disclaimer: I don't own any people from the WWE...or subway, i don't own subway. **

* * *

Prologue: What is there to see?

Delilah Rose peered over her magazine and glanced at the TV in which her best friend sat firmly in front of. She raised an eyebrow before flipping the page of the magazine and resuming reading. She had to laugh to her self quietly at her friend's unquestionable appetite for one sport she absolutely detested. She shook her head and placed the magazine down on her lap.

"Lisa, I still don't understand why you watch that crap." She spoke once she was certain there was a commercial on.

"It's not crap, Dee. It happens to be the greatest sport of our generation…" Lisa replied curtly turning from the screen of the television. Delilah chuckled and pushed a strand of jet black hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, I just realized, sweaty men beating the hell out of each other IS the greatest sport of our generation," She replied sarcastically leaning back on the couch and chuckling once more.

"You know, one of these days you'll be stuck at home with nothing to watch but all my DVD's and you'll become just as obsessed as I am." Lisa added before turning back to the show in progress. Delilah shook her head and pulled her self off the couch to go put her glass of water back in the kitchen.

"Lisa, your eyes are going to go bad if you sit that close to the TV." She yelled back before glancing around the empty kitchen.

"Dee come quickly!" Lisa cried causing Delilah to drop the glass she was holding and run to her friend's aide. She glanced at her then to the TV screen where the WWE Champ John Cena stood in a Subway commercial.

"What…they can't get enough audiences so they resort to food commercials?"

"Dee, let me clarify something. The WWE has plenty of viewers; your just jealous cause a fine man like that is not sleeping next to you every night." Delilah let out a laugh and fell back on the couch.

"What is there to be jealous of? He's not that great, I don't see why every woman who see's him and knows who he is has an orgasm every Monday night."

"But don't you see it? It's muscular glory…" Lisa swooned as the paused the TIVO.

"Let me rephrase what I just said, what is there to see? And since when did John Cena become an "it""

"Dee, my friend, you are going to sit down and watch this commercial over and over again until you admit that John is even the slightest bit attractive." Delilah stared at her friend as if she were going insane.

"I most certainly will not. It's bad enough I have watch every Monday, Tuesday and Friday night."

"I don't make you watch it. You could go do something else…"

"I could say the same for you."

Delilah sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring at the paused reflection of John Cena. Her eye twitched and she could see Lisa staring at her from the corner of her eye with a grin on her face.

"I want Subway," She stated calmly getting up and finding her shoes.

"Lisa…you're a vegetarian…"

"Well…so, they make…non…meaty sandwiches, if not I'll eat the bread."

* * *

**A/n: So that was my sorry excuse for a prologue, RandR. **

**Ayla Raspus **


	2. 1: Subway

**A/N: So yeah, i wrote this chapter fast like...lol well thanks for the reviews i got already!! I enjoy them any who heres chapter one **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any superstars from the WWE or Subway i don't own subway **

* * *

Chapter One: Subway

Delilah Rose stared over at her friend nervously as they sat in the Subway not but five feet away from their loft. Lisa stared at her sandwich then that of her friend before lifting up the 6 inch and examining it further.

"What's the matter, I thought you wanted subway." Delilah laughed taking a drink of her soda before picking up the newspaper beside her. Silence emitted between the both of them as they ate.

"You know, I thought Subway was going to be gross and disgusting but it's actually quite good." Lisa said with a mouth full before swallowing the bite she had in her mouth and taking a sip of her tea.

"Wow, their commercials must work if they could get some one like you to eat their food." Delilah added, thinking about the commercialism about all of this. She refolded the news paper and put it back where she found it.

"You know, you need to learn how to be fun. You're so tight up. Did you know that?" Lisa said after a while.

"Up tight, me? Naw, I don't think so. Just because I like current events and poetry."

"Dee, you need to look past the poets and the war and all that good stuff and get another hobby. Like me."

"Your hobby involves you watching sweaty men beating each other to a pulp."

"No, not exactly."

"Lisa, I love you darling but you have to admit it's true."

"Well, I like it."

There were a few other moments of silence as the two girls finished their evening meal. Lisa grabbed her purse and made to leave only stopping when she didn't see her friend following her.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit, finish my food." Delilah explained motioning towards her half eaten sandwich. Lisa smiled and nodded before leaving the table. Delilah shook her head and took another bite of her sandwich before she was bombarded by her friend.

"Dee, oh my god, he's here!" Lisa breathed sitting back down across the table.

"Who is, Jared?" She replied sarcastically even though she probably knew who she was talking about. Lisa rolled her eyes and looked towards the door. Delilah sighed in frustration and watched as the people in the restraint suddenly got silent as the four WWE super stars walked through the door, that included, John Cena, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

Delilah rolled her eyes and reached for her sandwich only grabbing the table. She looked up and found Lisa taking a bite out of it.

"Lisa! What is your problem? You're a vegetarian remember?!" She whispered harshly grabbing the sandwich from her friend angrily.

"Sorry," Lisa whispered. Delilah grabbed her purse and stood up to leave. She was searching in her purse for her keys and not paying attention to where she was walking. She bumped into some one and what ever they were holding in their hand spilled all over her. She gasped in shock and looked up into the face of the worried Champ.

"Hey, John were are we sitting…" Randy said not paying attention to where he was going either and ended up bumping into John as well before his own food spilled over Delilah too.

"Oh! Me Next" Shawn said excitedly throwing his tray on Delilah so she screamed in frustration. Hunter looked weary and he held his tray tightly.

"I'm hungry…" He said simply before Shawn frowned and slapped Hunter's tray on to the girl in front of them. Hunter made a noise of disappointment before eyeing the piece of turkey on her head. He grabbed the piece and took a bite, receiving looks from his friends. "What? I haven't eaten in all day!"

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Delilah yelled finally, throwing a piece of lettuce off her mouth so she could speak. John cleared his throat and no one spoke for a moment. Lisa ran up to her and slapped her across the face.

"We don't yell at them!" She scolded whipping the mustard off her hands and turning to smile at the superstars.

"Did you just slap me?" Delilah gasped rubbing her cheek.

"I'm really sorry for my friend's attitude obviously she doesn't know talent when she sees it." Lisa said and Hunter extended his hand as if he were royalty. Delilah stamped her foot in frustration, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant. She heard lisa follow her and she kept walking

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now Lisa!" She yelled back.

"Oh Dee, come on! It was reflex!"

"Excuse me," Both girls spun around to look John Cena in the face.

"Yes?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened back in the restaurant." John started only to receive a scoff as an answer. He ignored it and fixed the hat on his head. "I want to make it up to you. So will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked, Lisa gasped and turned to Delilah who looked as if she was going to turn him down.

"She'd love to go," Lisa answered her only to receive a glare in return.

"Uh, okay…I'll pick you up here at seven, alright? See you." John left after that, meeting up with his friends and getting in the car they had arrived in. Delilah opened the door to their loft and walked in side, completely ignoring her friend as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

**A/n: So whatdya' think? Lol, please review.. **

**Ayla Raspus **


	3. 2: Dinner

**A.N: Woo...chapter two is up. yey...yeha...read...now...lol...jk...bbyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE Superstars. **

* * *

... 

Chapter 2: Dinner

Delilah sighed as she sat on her bed staring at the object of clothing hanging before her on the closet door. Lisa had been so kind as to not only agree for her but pick out the nights clothes as well. It didn't even matter; she was only going on this "dinner date" to please her best friend.

She stood from her bed and walked over to her bathroom where she resumed running the water for a shower. She undressed and stepped into the bath. The water cascaded down her back and her hair like a waterfall. Delilah ran her hands through her wet hair and lathered it with the coconut shampoo sitting on the rim of the tub. She took the time to examine her split ends closely, picking at them vigorously as she tried to stall by any means necessary to get ready for dinner.

After the water began to get cold, Delilah relaxed back on the tiled wall and sighed. She didn't want to get out. She turned the water off slowly, still stalling for time, and grabbed a towel hanging from the rack next to the toilet and wrapped it around her curved body.

She wiped the mirror down and stared at her reflection. Her jet black locks formed around her face and went down past her shoulders as she combed through it with her fingers.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and she turned her head to glance at it. She delayed answering Lisa's call and walked slowly to the door. She cracked it open a bit and peeked around the corner.

"Dee! Hurry…he's….already…here…" Lisa breathed pulling her out of the bathroom and ripping the towel off of her.

"What!" Delilah asked, glancing at the clock. It couldn't have been that time yet. Had she really spent all day in her room in bed?

* * *

John Cena sat awkwardly in the living room of some one he barely knew and was taking out for the night. He ran his fingers along the leather of the couch and stared at the blank T.V. He glanced at the DVD collection, most were wrestling DVDs and the others were just a collection of random movies.

He turned his attention to the closed bedroom door where he heard a bit of hollering being conjured up. He chuckled to him self and lifted him self off the couch were he resumed giving him self a tour of their small apartment.

John was glancing over the kitchen counter when he heard the sound of heels behind him on the wood floor. He turned around slowly and stopped eyes wide. Delilah was standing unwillingly with her arms in front of her innocently. She was wearing a black halter dress, black leggings and a pair of black stilettos.

He cleared his throat before tucking his hands in his pockets and smiling.

"Hi." He spoke, causing Delilah to just stare at him.

It wasn't soon, that the two left and were on there way to where ever John was driving them. Delilah glanced at her feet then back over at the driver's seat where John was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel lightly.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" He said breaking the silence that had been resting in the cars interior. She shook her head and stared back out the front windshield.

"Just for your information, Lisa was the one who put me up to this. I would've never gone out with you if she wasn't forcing me to."

"O.K. I get it. So…what do you do for a living?"

"What?"

"Well, obviously you know what I do; I was asking what you do for a living." Delilah felt slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of her head.

"I don't have a job," she admitted sourly. "But that was because I was fired not only a week ago." She recovered, telling the truth only slightly.

"Okay…so do you have a degree in anything?"

"Economics, Business and English…"

"That's a lot of things to minor in."

"Actually they're all bachelor degrees. I had a lot of time on my hands."

The car got silent again as they pulled into the parking lot of a local restaurant. John got out first and went around the car to help Delilah out who protested and got out before he could reach the door. They sat down at their table, secluded from every one else and ordered their drinks.

"Why are we so far away from everybody?" Delilah asked, leaning forward in a harsh whisper.

"Do you think we could've gotten a quieter meal when everybody knows who you are?" John laughed and watched her expression change from angry to understanding and embarrassed.

"By the way…I don't believe I know you name."

"It's, Delilah."

"Nice name," John said chewing on a piece of bread and getting a look of disgust from across the table. He smiled over at her.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, at least according to the WWE Champ. Delilah continued in the conversing and it actually got to the point where she was picking the topics too. By the time they finished their meals, she was very warm hearted toward the superstar.

John drove Delilah home in silence once more. He had a smile on her face and parked in front of the apartment building. Delilah began to get out, and John followed after her.

"I wanted to thank you for doing this with me. I needed a night away from the guys." Delilah nodded a "your welcome" and turned to say good bye.

"Thanks…for dinner." She said, with a small smile. John nodded as well and turned to leave. Delilah gripped his arms and spun him back around to kiss him on the cheek.

"No really…Thanks." She said before walking in the door and shutting it behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed before walking past her best friend and into her room.

* * *

**A/N: Please review now, iffin you want. **


	4. 3: Summer Slam

**A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter. Mainly because i didnt know what to do. But i hope you like it...here ya go**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wrestling dudes. **

* * *

Chapter three: 

Delilah glanced across the table and smiled before taking another bite of her cereal and reading her newspaper. Lisa had her arms crossed and was glancing at her friend disappointedly.

"Give up Lisa; I'm not going to give you ANY play by play of the evening last night." She spoke laughing as she red the ads for movies and plays that were coming to their small pathetic town.

"Delilah I'm asking you as a friend; please just tell me what happened last night." Lisa pleaded once more leaning forward on the table in a beg. Delilah didn't get to answer. The girls heard the front doors open and a hair of shoes being taken off.

Delilah glanced over her paper and watched the kitchen archway closely. A tall, dark haired man walked through. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, a black ECW shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hi-ya James," Dee smiled finishing her cereal and getting up to put it away. The man known as James waved at both Lisa and Delilah before taking a seat at the table and taking off his sunglasses.

"How's my favorite duo?" He asked accepting the cup of coffee that was offered to him. "Apparently Delilah makes coffee now. I thought you hated coffee." James probably knew Dee better than anybody, including Lisa. This was only possible because he was her older brother. Delilah enjoyed her brothers company, even if he was just as obsessed with wrestling as Lisa was.

"I like to try new things," she said glancing at the brownish liquid with a look of disgust. James took a drink from his mug before spitting it back out. He wiped his mouth calmly and pushed the cup away from him.

"I never said I was any good at making it." Delilah answered with a laugh.

"Oh! James, you're a lawyer, you can get people to tell the truth help me pry something out of Dee!" Lisa perked up with a smiled. She had been silent for the past five minutes trying to figure out a way to get her friend to spill the details of the evening before.

James smiled and shrugged smugly, looking to his sister for an explanation. She held up her hands in her defense and sent Lisa a death glare if she answered him.

"Dee had a date last night," Lisa chirped. James began to laugh.

"That's really funny guys. Dee hasn't had a date since college. Remember, she's given up on dating."

"Lisa, it wasn't a date. It could hardly be defined as a date." Delilah snapped, washing the dish in her hand furiously. James' laughter died and he looked at his sister.

"She had a date with john Cena." Lisa explained as James began to laugh again.

"Man you guys are funny. I don't even think Delilah would run into Cena, let alone agree to go out on a date with him."

"Stop calling it a date, it wasn't a date!" Delilah snapped once again crossing her arms and sitting down at the table in a huff.

"You mean a true then." He asked with a slight grin. The girls glanced at him then at each other. "Then I guess you won't be coming along with us then?" He whispered pulling out three small tickets from his back pocket.

"Are those for Summer Slam?" Lisa squealed snatching the tickets out of his hand and glancing at them longingly

"I'm not going," Delilah decided, only to be ignored.

"When did you get these?" Lisa asked still entranced by the slips of paper.

"When they went on sale." James smiled evilly up at his sister.

"I'm NOT going."

* * *

John Cena made his way through the halls of the arena whistling quietly to himself as he made his way to the ring for his match against Edge. His music started to play and he started his entrance. He made his way down to the ring. 

He did a double take as he walked past the first row of chairs in the arena. He laughed and took off his had. He placed it on a drunken Delilah's head as she sat lazily in her chair with a 32 oz. cup of beer in her right hand and a crumpled up piece of paper in her left.

As john placed the hat on her head, Delilah lifted her beer drunkenly and cheered. Her friends next to her shrugged as they laughed at her drunkenness. She lifted her head to watch the match, as best she could. She tried to make it seem as though she was having an extremely good time, and with her being drunk and all, it wasn't too big of a problem.

John's match ended in a mater of ten minutes, giving Delilah enough time to finish her beer and start another one.

"I have to pee!" Dee decided, yelling it to her brother before pushing her way out of the crowd and to the back halls of the arena. She wandered around for awhile trying to find the bath room.

"Just look for the stick figure with the dress." She told her self as she past several doors, two of which were bathrooms that she passed as locker rooms. She came to a door with a taped on sign. She squinted with her impaired vision and examined it closely before reaching for the door handle.

She pushed the door open and walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks and a large powder of red formed over her cheeks.

John snatched up the towel from behind him in his bag and wrapped it around his waist. Delilah began to laugh and she giggled into her hand drunkenly. She turned her head to glance at the door and giggled some more.

"Well, that certainly is not a stick figure with a dress on it." She told a very confused as she placed the backwards on her head. "I found another stick figure though, and it's wearing some form of dress." John raised his eyebrows as she continued to laugh and shifted uncomfortably underneath his towel.

"Hey I almost forgot! I wanted to tell you I had a very good time last night. It was a blast." She said slightly slurring her words.

"Can I change now?" He asked expecting her to realize she was still in the room and he was still in a towel.

"Uh, Yeah! Hey! We should go out again sometime! Here call me and let me know!" She rushed handing him a slip of paper and taking one last glance at his "Garments" before booking it out of the room.

John looked at the number and shook his head.

"She is wasted." He laughed and tucked the number in his wallet before continuing to get dressed.

* * *

**A.n: Yay...review por favor...**

**Ayla Raspus**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY chapter four...i couldn't come up with a name for it so...it's just chapter four. Enjoy**

**Dislcaimer..: you know the drill don't you? **

* * *

Chapter 4:

Delilah's head was pounding. She couldn't even recall how many drinks she had had the night before but she knew it probably was a lot. She couldn't remember much, just arriving at the arena and that was it. She recalled mentioning stick figures.

Lisa giggled from her seat at the steering wheel and came to a stop at the corner of the street they were driving on.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked referring to her friends hang over. Delilah looked over at her sarcastically through her sun glasses and shook her head.

"I feel like shit. Even worse is, I don't even know why…" She whispered a reply leaning her head on the passenger window. Lisa nodded and resumed driving around town so her and her friend could find a parking spot for lunch.

"Are you sure you want to come with? I mean, if you feel bad I don't want you throwing up on a bunch of clothes and having to pay for them." Delilah pulled the rim of her hat down over her sunglasses and nodded.

"Positive, it's just a small headache. I won't throw up I promise." She lied, watching Lisa pull up to the curve in front of a small clothing boutique. They exited the car and walked into the small store. If there was thing Delilah hated more than wrestling and John Cena was shopping with Lisa. She hated shopping in general actually. She could never find anything that was appealing to her style and the way she liked to dress and not just the way the designers of these clothes wanted her to dress like.

She glanced over at the women's section where Lisa was quietly browsing through the rack of jean skirts and frowned. Her phone was going off in her purse. It had been for the past twenty minuets. She reached into her bag and pulled out the Razor phone. The flipped the screen up and glanced at it under her glasses.

Delilah frowned. She had four missed calls. She dialed her voice mail and wandered into the privacy of the dressing rooms so she could hear over the horrible music playing over the speakers. Three of the calls were from her mother asking her how she was doing and if she had found a job. And the last call was the one that sent Delilah into a state of shock. Mostly at herself and the fact that the person on the message was the one person she absolutely detested.

"Hey Delilah! You probably don't even remember giving me your number huh? Yeah well, I was thinking about it and I'm going to take you up on your offer. Say…Friday. I'll pick you up around five, okay?" John's message ended with a beep and Delilah slowly closed her phone. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked awful; at least she thought she did. Her hair was dry and pulled back into a pony that slipped through the hole in her cap.

"Hey Dee are you in here?" Lisa called through the door of the dressing rooms, poking her head in and glancing around.

"Huh…oh yeah I'm here, just checking the messages on my phone." She answered standing up and exiting the room and waiting for her friend to follow.

"Well...was there anything drastically important that made you all weird?" Lisa asked as her best friend browsed trough the long sleeved hoody type shirts that were on sale. She picked up one green shirt and one red shirt before turning to answer her friends question.

"No…I mean, not drastically important. Am I acting weird?" Delilah asked looking at her friend with curiosity. Lisa put her hand on her hips and shook her head.

"Yes, you act as if you're pissed off about something."

"I don't have any reason as to why I would be upset…"

"Oh…that's a load of bullshit and you know it." Lisa snapped getting a few looks from the costumers around the two. Lisa folded her arms and watched Delilah closely. She glanced at the phone about to spill from Dee's purse and smirked.

"What are you smirking for? Did you think what you said was funny?" Delilah asked turning back to the clearance rack. Lisa reached out slowly and quietly, sort of like a snake, and snatched the phone from her best friend's purse. She ran with it to a secluded part of the store and dialed to the voice mail. She skipped past the messages Mrs. Rose left her daughter and got to the one that might have upset her friend.

She giggled into the phone quietly as she kneeled underneath a round rack of shirts and closed the phone quietly. 'She really was wasted last night.' She thought to her self before pulling the shirts back and crawling out from under the clothes rack.

"Have fun under there?" She heard the very annoyed voice of Delilah ask as she towered over her friend with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Uh…Look! I found your phone for you!" Lisa smiled, handing her friend the phone and standing up slowly.

"You went through my messages didn't you?" Delilah asked checking her phone out before looking back at her friend who shrugged at her reply. Dee had her bags in her hand, having found a lot of clothes she decided were deceant in the amount of time it took Lisa to find a hiding spot and go through her messages.

She sighed and grabbed the keys from Lisa's hand and smiled before taking off her hat to adjust the way she was wearing it and put it on backwards.

"Let's talk about it over lunch okay?" Lisa smiled, attempting to get her friend to spill the beans about how she felt as well. The two friends walked out of the building and to their car that was parked not but five steps away from the front doors of the small shop. Delilah threw her bags in the trunk before closing it and following her friend around the corner to a near by café.

The girls found a seat next to the window but secluded away from everyone else to they could talk in private and not be over heard. It was a hard concept to keep up with in a city like their own.

"So what do you think, are you going?" Lisa asked as her room mate across from her in the booth they were sitting at. Delilah finished taking a sip of her drink before she sighed.

"I don't really think I have a choice. I mean, it may be the hang over talking but…if what's-his-face sets his mind to stuff in real life like he does on TV, then I'm pretty sure he won't just cancel."

"Oh….I'm so proud of you. You're finally dating again!" Lisa cried, wiping away an imaginary tear and sniffing.

"It won't be a date, just…an outing, I suppose." Delilah added quickly, she wasn't going to let it be called a date again. "It absolutely, positively is not a date whatsoever."

* * *


	6. 5: Breakfast

**A/N: YAY!! I UPDATED. i took me forever, but i had a tad case of writers block! yay. i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, or the WWE...or do i. **

* * *

Chapter Five: Breakfast

John whistled as he stepped off the elevator. It was 7:30, and john was wide awake, yet he hadn't slept a wink that night before. It was odd for him, having been the person to sleep past noon on most days. He smiled as he past a few bell boys who stared wide eyed up at the champ. He glanced out the large window and squinted. He took a seat next to the window and watched the cars go by.

John yawned and he learned back in his chair, feeling a sudden hunger. He sat up and stood glancing around the lobby. Digging in his pocket, John pulled out his phone. He didn't want to wake up anybody but he didn't want o eat alone either. He dialed Randy's number in hopes he'd be awake to come have breakfast. There was no answer. John slapped his phone shut and continued walking over to the small café the hotel had.

The room was practically empty and thee were a few groups of guests were sitting quietly to talking with each other. He scanned the room hopes of seeing a familiar face. He looked to the other entrance of the café and smiled.

John walked casually over her way and snuck up behind her. He never really noticed how tall she was. With heels she was probably around his height, a good 6'2", with out them she only seemed a few inches shorter, about 5'10". None-the-less John still bent down to talk to her, even if it was the slightest bit.

"Are you here alone?" He asked causing poor Delilah to jump and spin around defensively. She clutched her purse angrily as she stared at him. She crossed her arms waiting for a reason as to why he was there. He only smiled and waved and watched as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Nice hat," is what spilled from his mouth and he smiled at her sudden anger and frustration. "You must've got it from someone very cool."

"For your information, I'm only wearing it because it's seven in the morning and my hair looks like crap." It had been the first time she had spoken in the five minutes they had been standing there.

"And you chose that hat?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It was the only one I had." She hissed, shifting her weight on one foot. John smiled a cheesy smile, before she glanced at the door. She gasped and stood up straighter. John wasn't paying attention and before he knew it he was being pushed into the fake tress and plants that he was standing in front of.

His cap fell over his eyes by one of the fake branches. He tried to move but really couldn't. He looked up Delilah was standing with an older woman and a man whom only looked a few years older than Dee. They walked out of view shortly after the three glanced suspiciously his way.

"Probably just a drunk homeless guy who passed out" James answered the question floating around his mother's facial expression.

John huffed and tried to get out of the fake shrubbery. He heard two familiar voices and he looked up. Shawn and Hunter were walking by.

"Shawn, Hunter!" He called grabbing their attention immediately. Shawn looked at the plants wide eyed and looked to his friend wearily.

"Hunter? Ya remember when I told you about that dream where the plants were talking to me?" Hunter nodded his head, knowing full well that it was just John.

"Shawn…It's me, John." John sighed, tired of waiting for some one to help him.

"Oh my gosh! They ate John!" Shawn screamed at the top of his lungs, before actually noticing that john was lying in the fake plants. He and hunter pulled him out and flicked the fake leaves off his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Hunter asked as John searched the room for Delilah and her family.

"Uh, nothing. I'll catch you guys later." He said patting Shawn on the shoulder and walking over to the table he had spotted her at. They were talking happily and laughing while sipping on orange juice and coffee. He grabbed a chair from another empty table and swung it up next to Delilah. He sat down and laid an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey sweetie, how come you didn't call me and tell me you guys were coming here for breakfast." He said kissing her softly on the cheek. Delilah's eyes were wide and she just stared at him for a while. He smiled back a small glint of revenge shining in his eyes.

"Dee, why didn't you tell me you were dating again?" Her mother asked smiling at John.

"I'm not…" Delilah managed still shocked that he would actually take revenge on her for pushing him in the shrubs.

"Oh don't be silly, we have a date tomorrow." John said grabbing Delilah's orange juice and taking a drink from it. She glared at him and tried to shrug his arm off her shoulders.

Her mother clapped her hands together and happily smiled to her son, who only looked at his mother as if she was insane.

"Well, please come join us for breakfast! I want to meet the man who's making my little girl so happy." Mrs. Rose invited snapping for another menu. Delilah buried her head in her hand, shaking it disbelievingly. She lifted her head and smiled at her family with a very visible forced look on her face.

"So how did you meet Delilah?" Her mother asked. Dee groaned, she didn't want to deal with this.

"Mom, don't ask questions, he has to be somewhere else," She attempted trying to take the arm off her shoulders once more. He wouldn't let her.

"Don't be silly. He can stay for a while; I want to know what's going on in my daughter's life." Mrs. Rose insisted smiling at the two.

"That's not really necessary. He has to go now, bye!" Delilah tried pushing him off of her to get him to leave. He only smiled at her.

"I can stay for a while." John said, leaning his head on hers sweetly. Delilah smiled and so did John.

"Pay backs a bitch," he said, speaking through his teeth as Mrs. Rose got really giddy.

"Oh, you have no idea, just wait. You just wait." She replyed as John squezzed her shoulder and they began laughing like mad-men.


	7. 6:Paybacks more like a slap in the face

**A/n: Yay...i admit,i wrote this one a lot faster...it was probably because i was having so much fun with it. Lol. .i hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Payback's more like a slap in the face.**

The car was silent. Neither of the two spoke to each other. Delilah had her arms crossed and was glaring out the window while John focused his attention on the road before him. He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel trying to feel less awkward about the position he had put him self in.

They pulled up to the arena and found a parking spot near the back where the superstar's entrance was. He put the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Delilah was the first out of the car, slamming the door before folding her arms over the purple lace of her black camisole and waiting for John to get out as well. He did and they walked side by side to the doors of the arena.

"It's no use to just be mad the whole night. Why don't we try and at least have some fun." She said, the hint of evilness leaking over every word she said. John didn't notice, he shrugged and opened the door before letting her walk in.

Backstage was busy, newer, less experienced superstars were either running around like chickens with their heads cut of, while the more experienced wrestlers were just hanging around here and there. Delilah was amazed they were organized and at how many crewmen there were back stage. There was a camera man at every corner of the area, in hopes that a fight would wander their way so they could get up close to the action.

Delilah glanced around at the lounging superstars. Some of t hem seemed familiar from when she glanced up at the TV when Lisa was watching, others she hardly recognized. John waved this way and that before the two actually ran into the people John was looking for.

Vince McMahon looked down at Delilah as she continued looking around curiously. He looked to John who only smiled at his boss and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's not subway girl, is it?" Vince asked quietly as Dee, wandered off to some unknown territory. John nodded and shook his head as Delilah walked further away from the both of them. John continued his conversation with his boss, unaware to the fact that Delilah had ran deep into the locker room area of the superstars competing in the evenings festivities.

She stopped and smiled. Before fixing her hair and walking forward towards the group of obese wrestlers. She walked up to the group and smiled her sweetest smile.

"Could one of you guys possibly do me a favor?" She asked, holding up a twenty. The one closest to her raised his hand and she smiled, having found the perfect candidate.

John turned from his conversation with Mr. McMahon and to the person who was standing behind him. He jumped back and held up his hands in defense.

"Don't you even think about it?" He told Big Dick Johnson who immediately smiled. Delilah stood several feet away, trying to make it seem as if she were having a conversation with Viscera.

"Calm down john. I just wanted to ask you a question," Johnson replied hiding the hand that held the baby oil behind his back. John waited for his question and let his guard down; deciding it couldn't possibly be what he thought was going to happen. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Johnson cried, ripping the removable sweats off his lower body and spraying the baby oil every where.

Delilah burst out laughing at John being air humped by some she paid only twenty dollars to. Viscera was laughing too, as were everyone else who happened to be in that general area. Johnson ended up dancing down the hallway leaving John to gag and almost puke in the corner.

Delilah stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and waltzed over to him, smiling evilly. She bent down to where he was crouched in the corner, as if fearing for his life. She giggled and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You alright," she managed through the toughness of trying not to burst out laughing. John looked up from his crouch and glanced around; making sure the attacker was long gone before he stood up. He straightened his shirt and made it look like as if everything was cool. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Very…funny." He told her trying not to explode too much. If it was a war she wanted, it was a war she was going to get. John walked off with out saying another word; he had to come up with some way to get her back. He walked around the arena aimlessly, leaving his date behind to laugh about his misfortune with every one he knew.

It was a while before he came across a random bucket of water, used so the athletes could dip their towels in some cold water before or even after a match to cool down. He grinned and picked up the half full bucket. It took a while to get back to where Dee stood, arms crossed and listening to a long story about Vince's grandchildren.

He lifted the bucket over his head and tipped it over, careful not to get the Chairman of the board wet. Delilah shrieked in both shock and the sole reason that it was freezing ice water. John let out a laugh and watched as she turned to face him angrily.

Her hands were clenched at her side and her dark bangs were in her eyes, making her look even creepier when she was angry.

"You…are…so…dead," she shivered, her teeth chattering as she spoke. John smiled a smile of triumph.

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" He asked, fixing the hat on his head before smirking. She smiled evilly, like she had been for a while and continued shivering. She flipped her hair back, wetting who ever it was to the side of her and crossed her arms. She turned around and laughed.

John didn't know if it was a reply or a preparing for her reply. But she walked away instead, leaving John wondering why he had added to the fire.

Delilah walked around; she knew what she wanted to do. With all the wrestlers at her disposal, she could bribe any of them to do anything she willed to the famed WWE champ. She walked up to a pair who stood near the bathrooms.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Batista asked, watching as the girl before him folded her arms.

"John Cena. Actually that's the reason I'm here. I'm Delilah," she told him extending her hand. He took it and nodded his head.

"I'm Dave, that's mark…or Undertaker if you prefer." The tall one nodded his head as she looked up to him with a small grin of fear on her face.

"Uh…is it alright if I call him Undie?" She asked, and the two only laughed before Undertaker agreed to the weird nick name.

"So, you need our help getting back a Cena?" Undie replied, his loud voice echoing through the halls.

"Uh yeah, I'll give you each twenty bucks!" She chirped up, still slightly frozen.

"Not necessary my lady, the first one's free." Batista answered, patting her on the shoulder and walking to where john stood talking with a different set of wrestlers that Delilah recognized from the subway incident. She went to stand some where else and watch what the two would do to him.

Undertaker stood in front while Batista stood next to him. They both grinned before Undertaker took John and threw him over his shoulder. They walked to a near by trash can and dumped him inside. Batista took the lid next to them and set it on her head.

"Thanks… and come again." Undertaker said, leaving John to struggle to get out of the trap by himself.

Delilah glanced over with a sigh; her conscious was getting the better of her. She walked over to the trash can and extended a hand. He took it hesitantly and she pulled him out of the trash can.

"I think it's high time we just left," she announced as he rid his boxers of the banana peel. He nodded and both walked out after saying bye to everyone else.

Once again, the car drive was silent. Delilah was still freezing from the water that had been dumped over her head. She watched the street lights pass by as they rode towards her apartment. She grinned. 'This war is far from over,' she thought, leaning back in the seat.

It was a couple more minuets before they pulled up in front of the small apartment building. Delilah grabbed her purse and opened the door. John got out too and walked behind her to the door. She turned to face him with a smile.

"I'm sorry…about the trash can thing. I didn't know they were going to do that." She admitted, adjusting the purse on her shoulder. He shrugged and waved, turning to leave. She thought fast, grabbing his arm she pulled him back and forced him against the door of the apartment. She leaned up quickly and pressed her lips against his.

John didn't know what to do, but to accept the kiss. He placed his hands on the lower of her back and pulled her in tighter. Her hands rested on his chest, and she slid them up to place them on either side of his face, deepening the kiss with all her might.

It had been a good three or four minutes before Delilah cut off the kiss and waved, unlocking the door. John wasn't going to lose. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

His kiss was stronger and deeper than hers had been. It was a lot more thought out than Delilah's had been. He even had her at a slight dip. The kiss lasted longer too. John broke it after a good five minutes and walked away.

He got in his car, and drove off with in a matter of seconds, leaving Delilah on the stairs in as much shock as she had been when she found out she had been fired from her job, probably even more.

She walked into the house and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against it and sank to the floor before burying her head in her hands and shaking her head in disappointment of her self.

* * *

**A/n: Wow...i liked the ending..it was fun to write!...hee hee...ReViEw **


	8. 7: Phones

**A/n: it took me a while but i got it done! yay!**

Disclaimer: I dont' own John Cena or any body from the WWE or the WWE in general...

* * *

Chapter Seven: Phones…

John flipped his phone open and dialed the numbers in his head. His finger hovered over the send button before he finally decided to just close his phone. He sighed and leaned back in his seat on the airplane. Randy, who was sitting next to him, laughed and shook his head.

"Why don't you just call her? She's not going to scream at you for kissing her." He told him who shook his head in reply.

"You don't know that! She can be really really scary at times."

"John, if you want to call her just call her. Even if she bites your head off, at least you know you can take it like a man." Randy told him, turning back to his laptop where he was watching a copy of The Matrix. When John failed to answer, Randy turned his head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "You can take it like a man, can't you?"

"Of course I can take it like a man, but it's different from all the other times. At least I think so," John told him, flipping his phone open again.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should just grow a pair and call her. If you won't I will." John was already handing him the phone with a smile. "You're a child…"

* * *

Delilah's phone began to ring. Her eyes widened and she looked to her purse. She slapped a hand to her forehead before she reached and answered it.

"Hello?" She was hesitant in answering, afraid it might be who she though it was.

"Hi-ya this is Randy Orton!" Delilah held out the phone and looked at it. Why was he calling her?

"Uh, can I help you with something?" She asked, unsure of what to say. She looked across the couch at Lisa who shrugged in reply.

"No, not really. John was too scared to call you, so I'm proving there is nothing scary about it." Randy answered, laughing at John who sat next to him wide-eyed.

"Scary, me?" The big bad John Cena is scared of me?" Delilah mocked, laughing with Lisa, who had prompted her to put the phone on speaker.

"He said you could be a very scary person. I wouldn't know, I've never really met you."

"I guess if you call bribing a few wrestlers to make him look like a fool, then I guess I could be kind of scary."

"Hmmm, I was talking more about that kiss…"

Delilah gasped and so did Lisa. Lisa looked at her friend with wide eyes and smirked shortly afterward.

"How did you find out?" Delilah breathed, shock and embarrassment written all over her face.

"John told me.." Randy's tone of voice had changed in a rather obvious way. His voice cracked as though he had been late in hitting puberty.

"What happened to the whole, 'never kiss and tell'?" Lisa's smirk had gotten larger as she listed on. Delilah jumped off the couch and into her room where she pressed the speaker off key and hissed into the receiver.

"Put him on the phone, now." She whispered harshly and waited for John's voice to transfer from Randy's.

"H-hello?" He choked, a nervous tone around his voice.

"How dare you tell him about what happened. I didn't mean anything, absolutely nothing!" Delilah didn't wait for a reply, she slammed her phone shut and threw it against the door. It shattered into a million little pieces.

"Great not only do I need a job, I need a phone too." She sighed, falling back on her bed and closing her eyes.

John and Randy looked at the phone and then to each other.

"She is scary, why are you attracted to someone who could possibly murder you?" John shrugged and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to take a nap.

Delilah picked up the pieces of her phone and opened her door. She dumped them into her purse and reached for the house phone.

"Hi, may I please speak to James Rose, please?" She asked as soon as his secretary answered the phone. She heard a click and few second later a new set of ringing had transferred her over.

"Hey Dee…" James' groggy voice answered yawning as he did so.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked, frowning and grabbing her car keys.

"You always call around this time, what do you want?" He asked; sound a bit livelier after he had yawned.

"I need a new phone." She told him, pulling out a piece of her old one and playing with it. James groaned on the other side of the phone.

"What am I, made of money? What happened to your old one?"

"I got mad at w ho I was taking to and threw it at the door and it shattered," she told him trying not to sound totally embarrassed.

"…And why do you need me to buy you a new phone?"

"Because you have a job and money and your name is on the plan."

"Alright, meet me down at the store near my office. It'll be a chance to get away from the office." He said before hanging up. Delilah hung up the phone on the receiver and made for the door.

"Lisa, if you tell anybody what you heard, I will never talk to you again." She told her friend sitting on the couch still before inviting her to come with her to meet James.

Delilah and Lisa rode in silence, mostly because when they did start talking Lisa would bring up the fact that she knew about the kiss.

"Dee what happened? Please, I want to know." Lisa pleaded, turning in her seat next to her as they sat in traffic. Delilah reached for the dial on the radio and turned it off.

"I was trying to get to him," She sighed turning around the corner and getting stuck in traffic once more.

"Like you…hmm…are you into him?" Lisa was confused.

"Well no, but I was trying to make him feel like that I guess." Delilah didn't know how to explain it. "He poured a bucket of water on me…"

"Oh, so you were getting back at him. Nice way to do that, genius," Lisa snorted, making fun of her tactic.

"What else was I supposed to do, push him down the stairs? I had to get back at him someway."

"I guess you're right. So, how'd this all happen?"

"I wanted to play a prank on him, to embarrass him in front of everybody so I paid a few wrestlers off to do the work for me." Delilah put the car in park in front of the overly large T-mobile tore and smiled at Lisa.

"It turned out to be a competition," She continued as they got out of the car and began walking into the large store. Lisa clapped her hands excitedly as if the story were over before running inside to where James stood talking to an employee.

"Why do you always call me when you need something?" He greeted as Delilah walked over to him.

"Because, you're the one with the big fancy job and all the money, remember?" She smiled watching as he rolled his eyes.

"Well you need to get a big fancy job and all the money, because I can't keep paying for everything."

"Yeah, I know, I've been looking! I just haven't found anything exciting yet." Delilah shrugged picked up phones she found interesting. James smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a yellow post-it note.

"I figured you weren't looking for a job so I tool the liberty to get you an interview. Claps for James for doing a good deed!" He laughed clapping for himself before Lisa joined him.

"I don't even know where this place is." Delilah whined as she looked at the address on the yellow slip of paper before stuffing it in her purse. She then pointed at the most expensive phone on the display and smiled.

"Just because you're my sister, doesn't mean you get what you want." James shook his head, folding his arms.

"But I want it! I want it, I want it, I want it!" Delilah whined stamping her foot in the most childish way she could muster.

"Alright fine, stop making a scene. Geez, Deli, you've lost it." He held up his hands before turning to Lisa and leaning down to whisper. "Can't imagine how bad she'll be after she gets that job."


	9. 8: The EX

**A/N: Yeah i have nothing to say about this chapter...lol **

* * *

Chapter 8: The Return of the Ex

Delilah ran her hands across the fine oak wood of her new desk. She opened each drawer and went through each file on her computer before standing up to look through the large glass windows behind her. She frowned. It scared her out about the whole sitting in front of a large window that she could lean up against and fall through.

She took action and unplugged anything that could break before moving the desk in front of the large shelves at an angle at which she could still gaze out the window. She was even bored enough to rearrange every little bit of her office so that everything was to her liking.

Delilah then sat down and leaned back in her leather desk chair. Her eyes caught glimps of the folder sitting on her desk. She reached for it and opened it up. Her first client was sitting inside.

"You've got to be kidding me. Oh, once I get my hands on James I'm going to kill him." She moaned, laying her head down on the desk before swinging it back up again with a raised eyebrow. She opened the file and thumbed through the papers. "Geez, everything's in here." She smiled before picking up her office phone and dialing Lisa's. When she didn't answer Delilah hung up and continued to thumb through the papers in the file.

"This isn't happening…" She heard a voice from the door way. She spun her chair, to the entrance and smirked.

"Oh, believe me I thought the exact same thing when I opened your file." She said holding up the manila folder with John's name in it. He sighed and walked to the chair in front of her desk. He sunk in the chair and glanced at her angrily.

"Alright, so, what do you do anyway?" He asked, deciding that the way he was sitting hurt his back and he was moving to sit comfortably.

"I have no clue, I was told to come here and get situated, and I didn't know I was getting you a freakin' client or whatever you are."

"Aren't you supposed to be in control of my money? Or something of that nature?"

"Oh, yeah I guess that's why there are credit card bills in here,' Delilah answered, slightly embarrassed of the fact that she had no clue what her job was. There was silence between them and john looked at her expectantly, waiting for Delilah to say anything about the way he has been spending.

"You spent that much on a mustang you can't even drive?" She asked, curiously flipping through each bill and expense that she could.

"I drive it, just not as much as I should, alright? And would you just 'advise' me already. What don't I need to be spending my money on?"

"Well, for starters worthless crap like a Jaws pinball machine and plasma screen t.v."

"That is not worthless crap."

"Oh, then what is it?" Delilah waited for her answer and it never came. Laughing she continued to list all the things the felt John should've never bought in the first place. He just sat in awe wondering why the hell women were the way they were.

"Well, now that you know what you shouldn't buy, maybe you know what it is really…what is the word…"

"Acceptable? Life changing?"

There were a few moments of silence and Delilah just sat blinking at John disbelievingly. "I think you need therapy…." She told him finally and he looked at her as if she were insane.

"What would make you think that?" He asked confused as to why she would suggest that he needed therapy randomly.

"You spend your money on meaningless consumer items and I suggest you don't spend as much of your money on that stuff and you say its life changing. Really I don't think that any of this is going to be life changing at all. All you really need to do is do not spend as much on stuff you don't need or that stays at home."

"Why wouldn't you buy stuff that stay's home/"

"Maybe because you're never home. Listen, you can spoil yourself sure. But do it on stuff you can use while you're on the road. Like a Laptop or an Ipod." She suggested, watching his face change from confused to even more confused. He nodded and just got up and left. Delilah shrugged and put his folder in a drawer labled files behind her.

She stood up and buttoned her jacket before grabbing her purse, her office and car keys, and leaving the room. The trip from the elevator down to the lobby took her about five minutes seeing as she was on the twentieth floor.

The doors parted and Delilah stepped off before passing the front desk, where the secretary flashed somewhat of a glare. The two of them had never really started off on the right foot. She ignored her and walked further to go for a lunch break and maybe make a stop by Lisa's work to tell her about the first half of her first day.

"Delilah?" She heard some one call from the other side of the lobby. She stopped and turned to the voice and gasped. She spun back around and began walking towards the door again. She dug through her purse for her phone, but stopped when she ran into something blocking her path.

"My gosh Delilah, that is you. How have you been?" the man she ran into asked tucking a strand of his long blonde hair out of his eyes. Delilah backed up and threw her purse over her shoulder.

"I've been well. How've you been Adam?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Great! I've made it big, just like I always used to tell you," He laughed before looking at the way she was dressed. "You work here?" He asked motioning with his finger to the building in general.

"Unfortunately…listen, I feel a bit awkward, I'm going to go." Delilah stuttered, walking around him and heading out the door. It was cloudy when she went out side, yet the sun still made her squint from being inside the building. She walked down the block to where she parked and she could tell some one was following her.

"Delilah wait!" She heard Adam call, and she stopped and lowered her head.

"I waited before, remember?" She spoke harshly, turning sharply on her heel.

"I want to talk about this, we ended it so quickly. Let me at least take you out and we can talk." He breathed, catching his breath from running after her. Delilah had to think about it and finally she gave in.

"All we are doing is talking…right?" She asked, rubbing her forehead to rid her self of the oncoming headache.

"I'd never force you to do anything else. I'll meet you at….hmm Subway. The one near here at seven don't be late," He smiled before reaching down, kissing her on the cheek and giving her a hug.

Delilah left after that and headed home. Turning off the car she walked inside where Lisa sat on the couch watching something on MTV and reading a article in the newspaper. She smiled at Delilah before she caught the look on her face.

"I'm so stupid…" Delilah told her, sliding down the door depressingly. Lisa moved from the couch next to her friend and hugged her comfortingly.

"Don't say that, you're not stupid…..what happened?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing as Delilah began to sob. She never was answered, and just sat with her best friend as she cried her eyes out. Lisa probably knew the answer.


	10. 9:A new Hatred

**A/N: yay: no school rocks...lol it gives me time to write the end of the chapter. enjoy homies **

Chapter Nine;

"_Hey Delilah, can you grab me a soda from the fridge please?" Adam called over his shoulder as he flipped through the channels trying to find something for the both of them to watch. Delilah was in the kitchen and heard his request. Though she rolled her eyes, she went to the fridge to get the soda her boyfriend had requested. She could hear the television finally rest on the channel her obsessed boyfriend was looking for. _

_It felt as though the thousands of screaming fans were in her home every night. Delilah was getting sick of it, but she loved her boyfriend and no matter how much she wanted to smack him across the face sometimes she couldn't. _

_But still, there was part of Delilah that felt she was unnoticed half the time they were together. For the past half of the year, all Adam really was focused on was getting a wrestling career on track. She leaned against the counter and fiddled with the soda can rim. At this point in her life, she was more focused on school herself. _

_She looked out side the window hovering over her sink. It was raining, part of the reason she loved living in Toronto. She snapped out of her thoughts and walked to the living room. She climbed over the coffee table behind the couch and plopped a seat next to him. Handing him the soda he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. _

"_Adam…I think we need to talk..." Delilah whispered, looking at the flooor almost sadly. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked, scooting over to examine her. She tried to smiled and took his hand in hers. _

"_I just think we both have different objectives at this point and-" _

"_Sweetie, this isn't about the wrestling thing is it?"_

"_Well, yes and no. We both have out views right now and we're focusing more on what we want with those goals. I just think we can be more focused on those goals if we aren't trying to do other things." Adam never said anything but just got up, grabbed his keys and left. _

_Delilah was left sitting, fiddling with the necklace he had given her for her birthday a week ago. She began to cry and curled up on the couch. _

* * *

Lisa knocked on Delilah's door and waited for an answer. When there wasn't one she turned the knob and peeked around the corner. She was sitting on the edge of her bed fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Are you ready? It's almost seven and you know how hard it is to get downtown from here." She told her, sitting on the bed next to her friend.

"No…I'm not ready. I thought I would be ready to do this. But I can't do this…" Delilah answered, getting up and going over to her jewelry box and pulling out a necklace. She slid it over her head and turned back to Lisa. "Do I look like I'm ready ? Cause honestly I feel as if I'm going to throw up." She told her sitting back down on the bed with a glum look on her face.

"Why am I doing this? Isn't it enough that he broke my heart once, and now I'm going to dinner with the guy…"

"Yeah but you better hurry though or else you wont be on time," Lisa yawned handing Delilah her keys and shoving her out the door.

Delilah was surprised there wasn't that much traffic on her way to the subway, but that wasn't enough to keep her mind off of what she was about to do. She hated Adam, and yet deep down in side she knew that some how she still loved him. She found a parking spot near the subway and got out of her car.

Trhough the windows she could see Adam sitting in the corner of the booth fiddling with the lid of his drink. She debated just leaving but she was already in side. She walked to the table he was sitting at and took a seat across from him.

He seemed to perk up when she did sat down and he immediately grabbed her hands.

"Listen, Delilah, the reason I invited you out tonight is because, you've been on my mind lately and…"

"I think we should get back together…" She cut him off and spoke her mind with a slight smile. She knew she was probably going to regret everything but she had no choice she really wanted to.

"What?" He asked, just as startled as she was about what she said.

"I just…well…when I broke up with you, I said that we had a lot on our minds than our relationship. I just figured now that we got our lives together…" She told him, fiddling with his fingers nervously. He grabbed her hand and laughed.

"That's what I had on mind," He smiled, leaning over the table and kissing her on the cheek. He moved sides and slid in next to her where he kissed her on the lips before holding her in his arms.

Delilah smiled into his chest. For the first time in forever she felt like her old self again.

"Are we interrupting anything?" She heard a familiar voice ask from the end of the table. Adam and her broke apart and she felt her eyes widen.

"Naw, just talking. But you sure know how to interrupt a moment don't you John." Adam sighed, looking at Delilah with a frown on his face.

"In that case, mind if we join you?" John asked, nodding his head towards a blond on his right.

"I don't care, I guess. You and Torrie just go on and sit yourselves down." Adam said sarcastically, but John and his blonde companion sat down. Delilah felt her eye twitch as the blonde sat across from her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Torrie. You must be the girl Adam's always talking about." She said extending her hand Delilah took it and smiled her sweetest smile.

"I'm Delilah." She told her, trying not to grit her teeth.

"Oh…that kind of sounds like a porn stars name…" Torrie laughed, watching as Delilah blew a strand of curled hair out of her face. The table was silent for a few moments. It was the awkward silence. Delilah kept trying to avoid eye contact with John, who every time she did look at him had some what a disappointed look on his face.

"So…Adam, any plans tomorrow on your day off?" John broke the silence, clearing his throat. Torrie smiled up at him and turned back to Delilah.

"I know what we're doing tomorrow." She giggled with a wink. Delilah had to gag, but try and keep it secret.

"Eh, well I'm probably just going to hang with my girl here." He smiled, putting his arm around Delilah who smiled back at him. He kissed her forehead and then turned back to John with a smirk on his face. They kind of stared at each other for a moment, john was scowling. Delilah turned her head to look back at Torrie who was glaring at her.

"uh…Adam, do you want to go back to the apartment?" She asked, not meaning to sound suggestive but doing so. He smirked and replied with a kiss.

"Well, see ya losers." He told the two and Delilah grabbed her purse and left the restaurant quickly.

"I don't think that Torrie likes me," she told him, as he linked his fingers with hers.

"I think she sees you as a threat…" He replied thinking as they walked to Delilah's car.

"What…why would she think that?" She asked quickly.

"Well, because of your history with john." He said, opening the car door for her.


	11. 10

A/N: I'M BACK! Lol of course school is out now and I have more time to write and think of new ideas. Yay. Lol well any way, it took forever but I got this chapter done. Though I had to make a few sacrifices to get it done, like…not eat. Lol I'm straving.

Well enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of it's wrestlers.

Yeah….i want john cena though. think i can buy him off ebay...i bought jack sparrow there.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Delilah stared at her clock. She didn't know what was going on any more. She pulled her sheet up over her chest and turned her head to look at Adam's sleeping form. His head had been laid carelessly on her stomach along with his arm. She glanced back at the clock; at least one of them was getting sleep. She sighed and shifted under the covers.

Years ago, everything seemed easier. There wasn't a sense of awkwardness floating in the air between them, or maybe it was paranoia. Delilah closed her eyes and sighed again trying to get comfortable.

Adam's head lifted up and he looked up at her, one eye in a squint. He moved his body so he was facing Delilah. She opened her eyes and turned on her side to face him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her before taking her in his arms. He took a deep breath before he went back to sleep.

When Delilah woke the next morning, Adam was still holding her in his arms and the light was pouring through the window in the far right corner of her room. She tried to turn her head to look at the clock but failed.

"Its noon," Adam answered for her, making her know that he was awake as well. No one answered not continued talking and the two just lay there, listening to each other breathing. Delilah sighed and turned out of Adam's arms, getting up and walking into the bathroom and removing her sheet to get into the shower.

The water was warm, as it had been every time she got in the shower the past week. She wondered if Lisa hadn't been taking showers at all and was just lounging around the house smelling like a dirty trash can all the time. She closed her eyes and let the water run down her body.

She heard the shower door open and then close slowly and she scrunched her face up, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" Adam asked, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Since your already here." She answered, referring to the fact that he started kissing her neck. She opened her eyes and grinned, still covering her chest.

After their shower, Adam and Delilah walked out into the living room, where Lisa was lounged with James. Delilah's eye twitched when she saw where James' arm was. The two on the couch noticed the other people's presence and jumped to different sides of the couch.

"Oh please, won't you guys just get together already," Delilah said rolling her eyes as she walked to the counter to grab her keys.

"Where are you two going?" Lisa asked completely ignoring her friends comment and sitting up eagerly waiting her reply.

"We're running to work," Adam said pulling his shoes on.

"Literally?" James smirked, not having a real fondness for his sister's boyfriend.

"No, we're driving, smart ass. I have to go talk to Mr. McMahon," Delilah answered putting on a jacket and tucking her keys in her purse.

"Why? Don't all of you have a day off today?" James asked, frowning as Delilah and Adam laughed.

"What?" Lisa asked, curious to her friend's weird sense of humor.

"Vince never takes days off." Adam explained, opening the apartment door for Delilah before waving buy at everyone and shutting the door.

The car ride to the office building was some how very fast for Delilah, seeing as she had to talk to Vince McMahon about becoming one of the people she absolutely detested. Adam sensed her discomfort and removed one hand from the steering wheel and grabbed her hand reassuringly with a smile.

"It's your fault; you know not to make any bets with me." He told her with a laugh as she squeezed his hand threateningly as if to say 'don't mess with me'.

"I know, but you were never that good at video games before I thought you were going to lose."

"If I'm not so good at video games, why do I carry my PS2 and games with me?" He laughed, pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. With Delilah walking slowly behind him, he led the way to Vince McMahon's office smugly.

Before the two left the apartment Adam had called ahead and explained the situation. He turned around to see where Delilah was and cleared his throat.

"If it helps any, you totally have the body for this. Me and Vince think so."

"Wait…he's agreeing to all this! When did you talk to him?" She asked, running forward and clutching his arms desperately.

"I talked to him after our round of video game playing. He was actually going to ask you if you wanted to-."

"Deli!" Vince McMahon's loud booming voice called from down the hall where his office was located. He waved happily and pulled her and Adam into his office.

"This isn't happening. I can't believe I was so stupid to make a bet with him." Delilah thought holding her head in her hands as Vince McMahon was pulling contracts out of his desk drawer.

"The Paper work is the hard part!" Vince tried conversation, while he pulled out pens too and watched Delilah lift her head up and just smile over at him.

"Come on Dee, it's not that bad. It's actually very fun part of the business." Adam tried, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple softly.

"That's not what I'm worried about..." She said as she began signing away on things she only skimmed over.

Vince and Adam looked at each other, knowing full well that she was talking about John and the bimbo on his arm with the name of Torrie. Adam frowned, and shook the thought that Delilah would possibly have some sort of feelings for one of his best friends.

"There, it's done, the deed is done. The evil deed is done," She said, setting the pen down on the papers and putting her hands slowly on her lap.

"Welcome, again, to the WWE, Miss Rose. You guys are flying to Toronto tomorrow morning; you'll be on the same flight. Just pick them up by 7 am." Vince explained, shaking Delilah's hand as they stood up.

"Adam, help her pick stuff out, will you?" Adam nodded and led Delilah out of the room, waving good bye to his boss. Delilah gave off a sigh.

* * *

A/N:

I had to do it. I really did. I wasn't going to. But I did. I mean what kind of wrestling story would this be if I didn't. Besides it adds to the whole love/hate relationship john and dee have. Review if you like .

Ayla Raspus


	12. 11

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Oh no…I am_ not_ going out there in _this,_" Delilah sneered through clenched teeth as she pointed to her tightly closed robe. Adam sighed in frustration and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just the top, babe. If you want you can wear my jacket with it, you can," he tried, watching as her expression changed to look at the floor length jacket hanging on one of the lockers. She sighed and removed the robe slowly revealing the top she was waking about. Adam handed her the jacket and she slipped it on before looking in the mirror to fix it.

"You know, I'm the rated-r super," He told her trying to create conversation between the two of them before their match.

"I know, the pants say so" She answered, lifting up the jacket to show the Rated-R insignia on her upper left thigh.

"So it was you who stole my pants. Nice boots by the way, you still those from some else too?" He laughed, kissing her on the cheek and glancing at the mirror as he held her.

"We make a nice on screen couple don't we? I just love the fact that I can act a wee bit evil and still look good." She laughed, turning around to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Let's get going, so I can kick John's ass," Adam said, Edge starting to take over his personality. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the locker room.

Delilah was somewhat nervous about the whole ordeal, at least she wouldn't be fighting, and she didn't think she was any way. She knew she had to help Adam in some way because he was showing her how to hit somebody with a chair the night before. She smiled evilly. They waited impatiently near the ramp as John was talking to the fans out side. Edge's music cut John's last sentence off and Adam pulled on Delilah's hand to begin walking down the ramp.

_She tried to seem as though she was having a good time, but the thousands of screaming and booing fans kind of freaked her out a bit. She gripped Adam's hand tighter and he replied with another grip to reassure her. _

_The look on John's face almost made Delilah feel better about her predicament. John was almost as shocked as she was that she was on the show. He just stared at her and Adam as they made their way to the ring. She walked up the stairs and lifted a leg over the second rope to enter the ring. _

_John laughed and started to remove the things he couldn't fight with, like his chains and hat. Delilah's eyes widened as he began to remove his shirt. She cleared her throat and left the ring to let Edge and John start their match. _

_She was getting really hot inside the arena and the jacket wasn't helping. She looked around cautiously, before finally giving in and taking off her jacket. She watched the match and when Edge speared the referee to the ground and turned to knock John into the corner. _

_Delilah walked quickly to the announcement table and grabbed a steel chair from underneath someone who was sitting on it. Edge was busy throwing punches left and right while Delilah slid into the ring with the chair. _

_John was staggering to begin with, and the little voice in the back of her head was telling her this was wrong and the other larger part was telling her to hit him as hard as she could. She lifted the chair over her right shoulder and swung it hard so it hit him in the head. John fell on to the mat_

_She slipped out of the ring as the ref started to go down for the three count. She frowned when John lifted up his left shoulder, preventing Edge from winning the match. Delilah blew a strand of hair out of her face before looking to the ramp, where Torrie was running down to prevent her from doing any further damage to John. _

_She speared Delilah onto the floor and began to punch her. Delilah counteracted her attack by kicking her off of her and into the steel steps behind them. Rolling off the floor, she speared Torrie back into the steps, hitting herself in the process. They both lay there; trying to catch wait breath they had lost. _

_Delilah didn't know what was going on in the ring. She hoisted her self up using the apron of the ring and peered into the center of the ring. Both John and Edge were knocked out. She looked at Torrie, who had resumed to lay there. Everybody in the arena was chanting John's name. _

_John, looking as though he was trying to pin Edge will all the being left in him, lifted up an arm and threw him self over Adam's chest. He had won the match. Delilah cursed silently under her breath and climbed into the ring, crawling over to Adam to check to see if he was okay. _

_John stared at her from his spot on the ground. He couldn't get up. Delilah glanced over at him and stuck her tongue out. He rolled his eyes and turned over on his back. He glanced at the two from the corner of his eye and scoffed. _

Backstage Delilah was wondering the halls by herself trying to find a way to the parking lot. Adam had left with a few of the guys for an after show ritual that he just couldn't pass up.

She found the parking lot and looked around aimlessly for her car. After five minutes she found it, towards the end of the parking lot. She threw her bag into the back seat and started the car, just sitting there for a good two minutes before pulling out of the parking spot and driving to her hotel.

The hotel was a good thirty minute drive from the arena, which was crap. There wasn't a hotel near by at all. She hated to drive at night. Everything was so much more dangerous at night.

She came to a stop at a red light and leaned back, watching the light boredly, waiting for it to turn green. When it did she pressed her foot gently on the gas and began to drive forward.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two very bright headlights coming towards the right side of her car. She pressed her foot harder on the gas to avoid the car but was too late. The car slammed into her right side.

The glass from the windows shattered on the seats as Delilah covered her head to avoid getting hit with any shards. The cars came to a stop and Delilah, having closed her eyes, opened them to look at the damage.

The driver in the car next to her got out of his car and ran to her side. He pried open the door and helped her out. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey…are you alright?" He asked, just as shaken as she was. She nodded her head and looked at the two cars blocking the intersection. The man standing next to her, the cause of the accident pulled out his cell phone to call the police.


	13. 12

**A/N: So i wanted to post the chapter sooner but...yeah...i had a block forever...any who..**

**I'm almost pretty sure all of you have heard about the Benoit family and the tragic news following them. It pains me to think about the details behind that story but I'm also going to dedicate this chapter to the Benoit family...  
**

* * *

Chapter 12:

It was raining out side, hailing even. Delilah was sitting next to the window, smiling as the shards of ice hit the glass. She had missed being home. It'd actually been a while that she had paid visit to one of her relatives in the area. After her car accident the night before and another incident t hat she refused to name, she opted to spend the night with one of her aunts.

"So, Del, I saw you on television the last night." Her aunt told her coming into the room with a tray of hot tea and goodies to keep them warm while the rain continued to pour. Her aunt wasn't that much older than Delilah's mom, her mom being the youngest sister of three.

There was something about Delilah's aunt that made her feel comfortable about being her self. She grabbed the cup of tea offered to her and smiled a thank you.

"It wasn't one of my best moments, really." Delilah admitted taking a sip of tea with a smile. Her aunt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and sat in the seat next to her.

"Don't be silly, you looked gorgeous. But how long are you in town?"

"Not for long, we have to fly out to California tomorrow for a press conference-" Delilah's phone began to ring cutting her off from her conversation. Her and her aunt looked at Delilah's pocket, expecting it to shut up. When it didn't she reached into her pocket and pulled it out, answering it.

"Gees babe where are you? I've been calling you all night. You haven't answered once." Adam's voice sounded worried as she answered the phone. She smiled on the other line and laughed, or at least tried to, guilt seeping out of every pore of her body.

"I ended up staying with an aunt. I'm sorry if I didn't call you, you were having fun with your friends." She told him leaving out the part of the car accident.

He sighed on the other line and contemplated his next sentence. "Well where are you, so I can come pick you up?"

Delilah considered telling him that she'll just meet him at the airport the next morning. He'd most likely come with John and Torrie if he came to pick her up. They all had been spending quite a bit of time together as a group…and separately.

"I'm at my Aunt Cat's. You remember where it is, don't you?" She told him after a few moments of contemplating her answer.

"Yeah, I do…" He told her before hanging up the phone.

"So you and Adam got back together. That's great." Her aunt's tone didn't reassure her. She had a feeling Adam knew something that he shouldn't.

The two ladies had finished their tea while taking about family matters and cousins having more babies. It was a while before there was a knock on the door and Aunt Cat got up to answer it.

Adam and John emerged with her later, almost soaking wet with rain. Adam didn't greet or give any type of physical greeting to Delilah just smiled weakly, before looking at john out of the corner of his eye.

"I forgot to call you last night I'm sorry, sweetie." She smiled sweetly, trying to avoid gaze with John. Aunt Cat had gone into the spare bedroom to find some dry clothes for the two.

"Or did you purposely not call me because you fucked one of my best friends and didn't want to face me." Adam told her harshly, not wanting to look her in the face. Delilah's jaw dropped and her and John's gaze finally met.

"What…."

"Don't play dumb Delilah," He started, using her actual name instead of her nick name. "You didn't think I would find out?"

"But…how?" was all Delilah could muster out of her shock written face. Adam didn't answer only turned to glare.

"You FUCKED John. You know…."

"Hey, at least have some respect to not use any language in my aunt's house." Delilah counter attacked. He looked at her with large eyes and stood up. He walked out of the house and she followed him.

It was still raining really hard but the hail had stopped along time ago. It didn't take long for Delilah's sweater to grow heavy and stick to her side.

"Adam come back please. I'm sorry…I was being stupid." She admitted yelling over the rain. Adam spun around and looked at her with a face that told her he wasn't in the mode for an agruement.

"I'm walking back to the hotel, have fun with John…"

"Adam can't we just talk about this…?" She cried, watching as he continued to walk away.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she cried and spun around to find John. She shoved him off of her and walked past him.

"This is all your fault…don't touch me don't talk to me, don't even come near me unless it's on screen alright?" She told him, beginning to walk back to her aunt's house were Cat was standing in the door way with a hand to her mouth.

"This is not just might fault, you took part in all of this too." John told her, talking for the first time since he had gotten there. "You called me, you kissed me…it's mostly your fault."

"You honestly think that this is my fault? You could've stopped me at any time John. In fact if I recall, I stopped and then you kissed me again."

The neighbors were looking out their windows at the two and Adam who was still walking down the street. She looked at him like she had won the argument.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it…"

"Oh please, I was being stupid. I had just gotten in a car accident, I hit my head I had no idea what I was doing. Or if what I was doing was even right. So don't talk to me about this alright. Don't act so cocky either, if I recall you have a girlfriend that might find out about this. I don't even know how Adam found out. So before you start cracking jokes right and left, lets get one thing straight….STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

**A/N: UH OH...one can only guess what happened...i mean Adam/Edge made that pretty clear lol...things are going to get pretty weird now...lol enjoy and review...**


	14. 13

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo...this chapter is definatly interesting...I'm pretty sure from the last time i wrote an on screen thingy, that italics are...on screen..lol. anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's weird...I'm also posting chapter 13 on friday the 13th..thats weird...**

Ayla Raspus

* * *

Chapter 13: Sex Defiantly Does Not Equal Love….it just means you're a little horny. 

_The energy in the arena was out of the roof. Delilah had never seen or heard it like this before. As she made her way to the ring, alone, the fans cheered her on. She was ready for her match with the Women's Champion Melina for the women's championship. It was her third week on the show, and she had been pushed into doing this match. _

_Melina was waiting for her in the ring, looking at her like she had said she would, with disgust. Delilah waited out side the ring, looking back at her with a glare. She walked up the steps and climbed inside the ring, waiting for the referee to ring the bell. _

_Melina was an excellent fighter, way better than Delilah was, but the crowd and their dislike for the former was cheering her on. Delilah couldn't fight well enough to become the Woman's Champion, even if she won she wouldn't be able to hold it for even a day. _

_Melina came at her ready to knock her out of the ring before Delilah ducked and pulled the rope down, sending her opponent to the floor. Delilah gripped the top rope tightly before leaning back and jumping over, landing on the torso of Melina. _

_She then resumed her assault on Melina to the announcement table she grabbed her arm threw it over her shoulder to suplex her on to the table. As she was in the air, Melina reversed it into DDT. Delilah didn't know were she was at. She felt her forehead. She had to fight back the urge to throw up; she wasn't exactly used to the sight of her own blood. _

_Delilah was still trying to recover from getting the wind knocked out of her but the harder she tried she couldn't. That's when she realized Melina had a cable from the announcement table and was choking the life out of her._

_Delilah didn't realize Melina could be this protective of her championship belt. She struggled to free her self from her grasp. Melina, before her ten count was up, threw Delilah back into the middle of the ring, where she began to cough, holding her throat where a red mark was forming. _

_Delilah struggled to get up on her feet. With a little help from Melina, she held on to the top rope. Melina was pulling her by the hair to the center of the ring, putting her head under her arm so she could do DDT. _

_Finally regaining her strength, Delilah pushed Melina off of her and spiral kicked her to the ground. She climbed the ropes, making Melina's throat come in contact with her elbow. Delilah went down for the three count. Melina was out, giving Delilah the win. _

_The bell rang, setting her win in stone. Delilah sat up, wiping the blood from her forehead and looking at the crowd with disbelief. The ref handed her her belt and lifted her arm above her head, letting her know she had actually won. She held the belt to her chest, and tried to catch her breath before sliding out of the ring and walking back up the ramp, holding her new belt high above her head. _

She walked back stage, clutching the belt with dear life. Mick Foley, her newly acquired friend and idol, ran up to her. He hugged her tightly, congratulating her over and over again.

"Didn't actually think I'd win…." Delilah admitted, in awe as she looked at her belt. She turned to look at Mick with a smile and jumped around happily.

It wasn't enough that that very night she had won a belt, but that night was also the tri brand draft, another possible good thing for Delilah. Torrie had already been drafted to SmackDown!... which was a very good thing for Delilah. She was hoping John would get drafted to another brand too. If he didn't, she hoped she would.

She sat back stage, happily looking at her belt, swing her feet back and forth like a little kid on the playground. They traded her belts five minutes before; the one she was staring at now had her name on it. She traced the name with her fingers before smiling again.

John walked down the halls of the arena. He was looking for someone else but ended up walking by Delilah. Who he found to be extremely obsessed with her belt. He scoffed as he passed her, and she looked up.

"Did you get drafted?" She called after him and he shook his head. "Damn it…." She cursed getting up and running down the hall to Vince's office.

"Delilah, for the last time, I can't draft you any where. It's random. Even if I could draft you to a different brand, you'd lose your women's championship. It's not fair to me or you…"

Delilah huffed and sat down in one of the chairs in Vince's office, pushing her hair back and out of her face. Vince smile at her and cleared his throat.

"Tell you what. You're the new woman's champion, you need a good storyline, and we need to get your name up there. No one knows the new champ. I mean, you've only been here three weeks; they've been good weeks for you. So…let's see…any ideas?"

Delilah shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room. It remained silent; she could faintly hear Vince scribbling away ideas.

"I got it! Okay, our fans get to know the real Women's Champion. How she fights, what she likes to do. And what better way to do that then to pair her up with someone at the top of their game too. One of our top superstars….okay! Come to my office next week in Denver!"

The next week on Raw, Delilah did as she was told and walked herself down to Mr. McMahon's office as soon as she arrived at the arena. When she walked into the office, she almost fainted.

"Now I know you two absolutely hate each other," Mr. McMahon started, looking at both of them as he talked.

"Who said that?' John defended, not hating Delilah entirely, only a little.

"But, this story line is perfect. I've thought it through all night." He smiled, ignoring John's comment. Delilah, who was standing by the door with her arms crossed, looked up from the floor and at her boss.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, glancing slightly at john.

"Okay, thanks to some motivation from a few of the DIVAS. We are starting a new tag team division, with a belt and such. Mainly it's a mixed tag team championship, and you two, will be dominating the division. You're both the champions, the fans absolutely love you…"

"You know what, I'm not even mad any more. I think that's a brilliant idea," Delilah admitted, sitting down on the couch next to John.

After their quick meeting, John and Delilah walked down the halls of the arena silently. When they reached Delilah's locker room, she waved goodbye. But before she even got through her door, John had pushed her inside, closing the door behind him by pushing her up against it.

He kissed her and she kissed back, not knowing if she was doing something right or wrong. She didn't even know what her status with Adam was anymore, he wasn't even talking to her.

But she thought too soon. As John began to unbutton her blouse, there was a sharp knock on the door. She didn't answer.

"Delilah, are you in there? We really need to talk." It was Adam's voice. She reached a hand behind her and locked the door, ignoring him completely. She could hear his footsteps wandering off.

She opened her eyes to look at the clock…it was almost seven. She felt her eyes widen, and she pushed John off of her. Which she didn't even know why he was there in the first place.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late…" She stammered, beginning to get in her wrestling gear, not caring if John was watching.

John sat down in the chair next to the door and ran his hands through his hair.

"What are we doing here?" He asked her as she pulled her shirt over her head. She sighed before she grabbed her belt and threw it over her shoulder.

"Keeping it strictly professional, no more of this random….sex cravings. That you start…I'm going to go, before I miss my cue to go out."

* * *

**A/N: Well, again this chapter was interesting...lol very interesting...lol Oh welll...**

**Delilah and John need to work things out...instead of having sex all the time...**

**lol **

**Ayla Raspus...**

**Review now. **


	15. 14: karaoke

**A/n: I think i actually like this chapter...maybe..i dont know...but you should tell me if you do..it's called a review!! lol jk...but please do...sniffles...**

**lol well enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 14: Karaoke

Delilah slammed the door shut to her hotel room. After a very "exciting" conversation with Randy she found out his was the one who ruined her relationship with Adam. True enough, she played almost certain majority in the ruining of her happiness but it would've been fine if Randy hadn't walked in on John and her. It was a stupid mistake on both parties, she didn't care if Randy shared a room with John, give him some privacy.

Adam had refused to listen to her after her and John were teamed up in the new tag team division. She retaliated by telling him about how he was leaving her on Raw while he went to SmackDown because of the stupid World Heavyweight championship. They left it at that.

It was perfectly safe to say that Adam and Delilah's relationship was down the drain. He broke up with her with a big slap in the face, he and Torrie had been seeing each other way before John and Delilah did anything.

"Stupid bastard." She muttered, tearing up every single memory of him that she owned. She refused to think about him any more, she wanted to focus on her beginning career.

She kicked the trashcan over before she grabbed her travel bag to head to the arena. She couldn't help but cry as she drove herself. She hated everything that was going on. She hated, Adam she hated Torrie she…thought she hated John.

Did she hate John? She hadn't a clue anymore. Every single one around her had their own relationship. Even James and Lisa had finally gotten together. She tried to wipe the running mascara off her face as she parked.

As she walked towards her locker room, her hair shading her face. She didn't want anybody to see what she was doing. She didn't even make it to her locker room before she had a mental breakdown and began crying in the middle of the hallway. No one noticed her; they kept busy on their own accord.

It was several minutes later that Mick Foley, her personal friend and idol, walked over to her and steered her into her locker room. He helped her calm down before asking what the problem was.

"Adam-" She stuttered, trying to drink a bottle of water he had fetched her. Mick's eyebrows furrowed. She explained everything, from what happened with John to Adam and Torrie sleeping around behind her back for two months. She even mentioned Randy in their, who she deemed as an inconsiderate jerk.

"Think on the bright side, Deli," he told her, thinking of a way to cheer her up. "Listen, Shawn is having a Karaoke night tonight. For some strange reason he invited me, do you want to go?"

Delilah looked up from her handkerchief and nodded slowly. She loved Karaoke. She laughed a little before giving Mick a giant hug.

There was a knock on her door and John's head popped in after she had given who ever it was permission to come in. The moment he saw her crying he cleared his throat and walked fully into the room.

"Okay, whose ass do I need to kick," He asked her sweetly, sitting on the bench in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him. He was smiling at her. She almost melted.

It was getting hard for her to deny any feelings she ever had for john, especially now that Adam was defiantly out of the picture. She smiled softly back and shook her head.

"I'm fine really." She told him, but he wasn't convinced.

"Listen, if my tag team partner is distressed I wanna know who cased the distressing of said tag team partner, got it?" He told her with that smile still spread across his lips. She smiled and was even surprised when he gave her a short hug before helping her on her feet.

"I came to get you actually, we have a match remember?" He asked pointing to the door with his thumb. Delilah snapped and started running around the room frantically trying to gather her stuff.

She had forgotten that the two men were in the room with her as she started to undress. They turned sharply on their heels and stared at the wall behind them.

_John and Delilah made their way to the ring. The crowd though they hardly knew who Delilah was, was cheering louder than they had for the tag team of Santino Marella and Maria. It was their fourth match of the tag team division and this was for the title belts that were displayed nicely on two display stands. Delilah ran her fingers over them as she walked by to climb into the ring._

_John helped her in before shedding his shirt. Delilah climbed the turnbuckles and held her Women's Championship up high. She hopped down before handing her belt to the ref so he could put it to the side. A nod was shared between her and John before he left the ring. _

_Maria and Delilah circled each other quickly, trying to figure out which way to start. They locked up; Delilah's knee hit the mat. She used that knee on Maria's lower abdomen and broke the lock. Before Delilah could do anything, Maria pushed her away from her into the ropes. Delilah bounced off of them and speared her onto the mat, resuming punching her before easing up and standing. _

_She tagged John in and Santino took Maria's place. From there it just took off. Delilah was just watching John, cheering him on and getting the crowd wired up and chanting his name every once and a while. _

_It was a few minutes later that John had pinned Santino. One. Two. Three. Delilah was overjoyed. She jumped over the top rope into the ring where, unintentionally, she threw her arms around John and wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_There was no denying she was happy. It could've been the fact that now that they were champs, John and Delilah would be working together almost every Monday night, when they didn't have problems separately. _

_John was surprised when Delilah had jumped on him. He wasn't too tired to support her but he had almost dropped her too. He smiled into the hug before letting her down and giving her another, less tempting, hug. They raised their hands up high, holding their new belts with pride, before exiting the ring on a rather happy note. _

"So…are you going to Shawn's Karaoke party?" Delilah asked after she had cleaned up and was getting ready to head over to Shawn's. She had no idea where he lived, but would try and find it any way.

"I would, but, Randy and I usually share a rental car and he doesn't want to go so I'm stuck at the hotel." He told her, as they walked side by side, they championship belts dangling over the side of their bags. She smiled and he laughed, having no idea why they were doing such.

"Well, I have no clue where Shawn lives around here. I haven't even been to Texas before, let alone in a place as big as San Antonio. I was hoping if you came with me you could give me directions. Mick was supposed to take me but…he disappeared." She smiled as he turned his head to think about it.

"Ah, sure why not. I need to have some fun. Not like our match wasn't fun or anything." He said defensively, thinking she would get mad at him for not mentioning their match. She only laughed, and led the way to her car.

They rode in almost complete silence. Everyonce and a while John would lean over to change the channel on the radio. He glanced over at her and smiled.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, he knew she had developed some kind of "thing" for him. He wasn't going to lye either, though, he liked her too. It could've possibly meant more than just liked. But there was everything that had happened between them ever since they met. Their unfortunate meeting at the subway in New York.

They pulled into the almost crowded drive way of Shawn's San Antonio home before putting the car in park and walking to the wide open door. They were greeted immediately as they walked through the door. Mick sent Delilah an apologetic look from across the room and held up a glass of what looked like cold apple cider.

Delilah only smiled at him, shaking her head. She could never ever be mad at Mick. She and John grabbed a seat on the coach, together. Shawn zoomed by handing John and Delilah a drink each before going to the kitchen to put his tray away.

He had the house set up almost like a small club, with a small table like stage in the front center with a very nice karaoke machine sitting next to it.

"How often does he do this?" Delilah asked, noting the calmness of everything.

"Every time we're in San Antonio," John answered as she took a sip of the drink that was given to her. She was surprised to find the amount of alcohol given to her. She glanced at Shawn who winked and pointed to John with a thumb up. She shook her head and took a drink from the blended ice.

John took a glance at Delilah out of the corner of his eye. She looked uncomfortable sitting with him. She sat on the edge of her seat and was sitting up straight.

People started to sing after a few moments of talking. Jillian Hall did a horrible rendition of Hit Baby One More Time, while Shawn did his version of his own theme song. John had been forced to sing as well, singing a random song that Delilah had never heard of but it gave her chills.

She clapped with every one else when he was done and waited for him to come sit down so she could make fun of him. When he didn't, she looked confused, instead he announced that she had not gone yet and should defiantly go before everybody made her.

She agreed after a moment of thinking and stood up. She stood on stage and picked a song she knew very well. This was because of her impaired vision, due to the drink Shawn had given her; she wasn't in the shape to read of the prompter. As she was singing, Hey their Delilah, by The Plain White T's, everybody's attention was focused on her, including John's.

He knew she was drunk; beyond drunk, but he couldn't help but think the same things she was thing earlier that day when they were talking in the locker room. She defiantly had feelings for him. She knew this, she knew it clearly…

Yet, some how…she wasn't sure if she wanted them.


	16. 15

Chapter 15:

Delilah glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed and turned to Lisa who nodded her head excitedly. She couldn't believe she was actually agreeing about it. She hated swimsuit shopping more than anything else in the world. Especially when that suit is a bikini.

She sighed before returning to the dressing room. They bought the suits and ventured into other parts of the mall. About half way through their trip they ran into James who had his hands full of their bags and his.

"Can we go get something to eat please before my arms fall off?" He asked, glancing at his sister who nodded in agreement and headed to the entrance of the mall. They found her rental car and headed to a restaurant in the California area.

"OH! Let's go to Disney Land!!!" Lisa shouted as they passed the large theme park. James and Delilah glanced at each other before shrugging and flipping a U at the next intersection.

Delilah had no clue how expensive it was to get into the Disney theme park. She frowned at Lisa before following her into the over crowded park.

"Why did we agree to come here?" James asked coming out of the men's bathroom in his new pair of trunks and flip flops.

"….you know, I have no clue. I've never been though, it could be fun. It gives me a break from work really." Delilah told him, waiting with her new sunglasses and bikini under a pair of white shorts and a white tank top. She smiled and he returned the favor before Lisa hopped out of the bathroom.

"This is so exciting!! Thanks so much for bringing us to Cali with you! This is probably more exciting than going to the event tomorrow." She giggled, before all three of them headed further into the park.

They grabbed something to eat before deciding on which rides to go on. They made a list, on a napkin before getting up to go to the first on the list. It wasn't too long before a group of teens and younger kids came up to Delilah. She stopped and stared at them.

"You're Delilah aren't you? The WWE Women's Champion?" One of the teens asked. She smiled before nodding. The group then began asking her for autographs and such before finally leaving her be.

"Well, people are certainly starting to recognize you aren't they?" She heard a familiar voice from behind them. She spun around and placed her hands on her hips. John smiled at her, Randy waved and Shawn bombarded her with a hug. All three of them sported the golden Mickey Mouse ears hats. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"We were here before you!" Shawn answered, sticking out his tongue childishly. She laughed again and glanced to Lisa and James.

"Well, if you're not stalking me, I guess you can join our little party." Delilah grinned before receiving nod as an answer.

"What ride were you guys going to?" John asked, as they resumed walking again.

"Pirates!" Lisa answered skipping ahead childishly.

"Nice…" Randy answered, following skipping as well.

"I'm not a fan really." John told them, a frown on his face.

"We could go wait in line at Splash Mountain, because honestly, I don't need to see animatronic pirates in my memory." Delilah told him, before they slipped away from the rest of the group. After being bombarded by the same group of kids, except this time with more fans and tons of questions about John and Delilah's relation ship, they made it to the Splash Mountain Line.

"I wonder whether they noticed if we're gone or not…" John stated, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Delilah laughed before resisting the urge to give him a random hug.

"Probably not, they're all having fun on Pirates of the Caribbean!" She laughed as the line shifted a little bit forward. John smiled down at her as she fixed her tank top. He thought back to that night a few months ago, remembering her with her top off. He felt himself blush a little bit before running his hand through his hair and clearing h is throat. The line moved again.

Delilah's head shifted a little. She had gotten tired of standing a long time ago, announced it, and after a while of arguing agreed to let John carry her on his back. She had gotten tired, again, and had fallen asleep, while they waited for the line to go down.

There was a flash of light and Delilah's head snapped up. People were taking pictures of her. They had made it to the front of the line, but the fans had followed them and were now taking pictures of their current situation. John and Delilah looked at each other before climbing into the ride, in the very front seat.

They went through most of the ride without Delilah crying like a little girl like she did on most rides. Once they got to the big drop, however, she resumed to bury her head in his shoulder and gripped his arm tightly.

After getting really wet on the ride, the two came off laughing before Delilah gave John a large hug.

"Oh my gosh! I don't think I've had this much fun since…ever." She admitted sourly as she resumed hugging John.

"Well I'm glad…now hop on!" He told her, pointing to his back.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he began running to an unknown destination.

"To the food courts! I'm starving!" They laughed and Delilah, once again, buried her head in his neckline, closing her eyes for a short while.

They reached their destination, and grabbed something to eat. It wasn't too long that Lisa and the rest of the crew had caught up to them, laughing and singing pirate songs.

"Hey, where did you two run off to!" Lisa asked, sitting down next to Delilah and taking a drink of her friend's fruit smoothie.

"Splash Mountain! We had more fun than you guys did." John told them sticking out his tongue at Lisa. Delilah looked at James who was on the phone with some one and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired of talking on that phone, one of these day's it's going to permantly attach it's self to your ear." She told him once he had snapped it shut.

"Don't be so mean Dee…it was mom and dad. Guess where they are!"

"….in Jamaica." She guessed with a smile, seeing one form on John's lips out of the corner of her eye.

"No. they're here in California. They want to talk to you…" He told her, almost in a sing-song 'you're so in trouble' voice.

"Damn it. Call them back and tell them I'm busy with work and I can't go see them." She told her brother quickly, with a smile on her face.

"They want to talk to you about you're so called work…Dad's very angry with you."

"Bleh…."

Delilah's head met the table and she sighed.

"What's so horrible about seeing your parents?" Shawn asked from his seat next to Lisa.

"My dad doesn't approve of women in sports really. He'd rather see Delilah in medicine or something else."

"Well they can suck eggs. I don't care what they say." Delilah told her brother who nodded in agreement.

She glanced over at john who had just finished stuffing his face and smiled before glancing back at James who was on the phone again. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Lisa who shrugged.

"That was mom and dad again. They want to have dinner with us. Some where nice. They want us to bring dates…." He said raising his eyebrows as Delilah groaned in frustration.

"Well…what the hell. Where am I supposed to find a date in California?" James' gaze shifted from hers to John's who just stared back, still stuffing his face. He swallowed his food and turned to Delilah.

"I'll be your date if you want…your mom thinks we're dating anyway doesn't she?" He told her with a half smile on his face. She agreed quietly before standing up and dusting her shorts off.

"Well, I have to go shopping now, cause I don't have any nice clothes with me…John I guess I'll see you later." She told him before turning around and walking a way.

John, Delilah, Lisa and James all met each other in the lobby of the hotel later that evening. Delilah, who had gone shopping just mere hours before, was wearing her new dress and was dreading dinner more than anything.

The car ride was silent as her and John sat up front and Lisa and James resumed making out in the back seat. They pulled into the restaurant and slowly went inside where James and Delilah's parents were seated in the far back.

They made their way slowly to the table and greeted the elder couple silently.

"Delilah we need to talk to you about something." Her father began, just as she was seated. She looked up at him respectfully though all she really wanted to do was punch him in the face. She smiled and waited for him to continue.

"We don't like this job you have. I know your mother and I have always been on your case about finding another job but I don't think this one is the right one." He continued, staring at John from the corner of his eye.

"But I like it." She whispered quietly, still loud enough for her parents to hear.

John felt more than uncomfortable sitting there while Delilah was being lectured. He shifted uncomfortably and took a drink of his water.

"But you could get hurt! That's all we're worried about."

"Mom…I'm trained so I don't get hurt. If I do get hurt that means I did something wrong." Delilah explained, leaning across the table to get her point heard.

"I still think you should quit and find a different job." Her father told her before finally turning his attention to John. "Now he, can handle the job. That job is not meant for women. He's nice and big and strong. He's a good man."

John smiled in return and glanced at Delilah who was fuming mad.

"I'm not going to quit." She said finally, the table went quiet and everybody was staring at her.

"Excuse me young lady?" Her father inquired, raising his eyebrow to look across the table sternly at her.

"I'm not quitting. I know I may have hated the WWE at one point but I have more than one reason not to quit and one of those is that I love…it." She stopped her self before she said John's name out loud.

"If you continue working that job I will disown you." Her father snapped loudly so everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop on them.

"You make is sound as if I'm a prostitute or something. I'm not I'm a sport entertainer….and I'm keeping my job, no matter WHAT you say. I've always lived my life according to what you wanted me to live it like. I'm not a little girl and I will do what ever I want." She stood up and turned to leave, storming out of the restaurant. John following her quickly. She stood outside with her arms crossed and tapping her foot angrily.

"You were going to say something else weren't you…" John asked quietly, watching as she turned around slowly.

"Perhaps…"

"Who were you going to say…?" he asked this knowingly, waiting for the response though.

"….you." She admitted softly, not wanting to look him in the face. He smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.


	17. 16 Cold Showers

**_a/n: so it's been almost a year since i updated this story and here we are with a random chapter that doesn't pertain at all to the plot of the story...much. but any way. Here it is it sucks but i'm working on 17...so stay tuned for that. Bye. A.C.R. _**

* * *

Chapter 16: Cold Showers.

John kissed Delilah once more before he held her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. She was biting her lower lip anxiously, waiting for his reply. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, holding her head to his chest and his lips pressed to the top of her head in a smile. They remained for a while, some patrons of the restaurant whispering to each other as they passed them, either going in or leaving for the evening.

"You have no idea how cliché I feel," Delilah finally spoke, causing John to loosen his grip and hold her at arm's length. He laughed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I think cliché works for you." He told her, staring at her deeply in the eyes. Delilah smiled, and hugged him pulling her self to his body. "Your not such a bitch when your cliché. Though the thing with your dad does kind of classify under that category."

Delilah frowned, trying not to get too angry at the fact that John had just called her a bitch. She moved her head to glance around her shoulder back at the restaurant with an even bigger frown as her stomach growled.

"But…I don't want to go back in. He'll be mean to me." She put on her best puppy dog face but John looked away. "Oh fine. But I'm not going to like it."

The two walked back into the restaurant hand and hand and sat back down at the table. Mr. Rose was sitting with his arms crossed looking sternly at his daughter. John nudged her in the side and she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry dad. That wasn't any way for me to act. But…" She stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm keeping my job. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's a real opportunity for me to experience life to the fullest. In all sorts of ways." Underneath the table, she squeezed John's hand and he secretly smiled. James and Lisa looked back and forth between the two.

"You know Delilah, your absolutely right. You should experience a lot before you get older, But I'm not going to let you do that while prancing around half naked on TV." Her father spoke after a moment of silence before he looked back and forth between John and Delilah. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not half naked. If you actually watch, I'm actually wearing clothes. Daddy, have you even tried to watch?"

"Well, I…might have glimpsed at something."

"Why don't you come down to the arena with us tomorrow? It'd be a great opportunity to watch what we do, and Delilah's actually really good at it. You can even talk to Vince." It was John who spoke up this time, looking at both of Delilah's parents before looking back to her. She was staring at him, incredulously as the table got silent. Her father thought, staring at John with a scowl on his face before he sighed.

The next day, Delilah wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen. Her father and mother were walking behind her andJohn as they entered the arena the following afternoon for that nights show. She and John walked, side by side, hand and hand. Lisa and James were beside them, quiet as they six walked in silence.

Delilah was mad; mostly because it was John's brilliant idea that got her into this. She thought for a moment, it was John who got her into everything so far. She frowned, and kept walking towards the Diva's locker room, ignoring the conversation John had been trying to stir up between the two of them.

He sighed. He knew that she was pissed off at him. He smirked though and gripped her arm softly before spinning her around and pressing her up against the wall. He grinned and watched as her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms.

"Please don't be mad at me Deli…there is a reason to my madness…and uh…if we hurry…I do have a private locker room this week." Delilah hit his shoulder and laughed, looking at him as if he were dumb. He wriggled his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss her.

They were in mid-kiss when they heard some one clear their through from beside them. Delilah looked, frowning to find Randy staring at them. His eyebrows were raised and he had his arms crossed over his chest expectantly.

"So, you guys make up? Good god, it's about time you two finally just got together…" He sighed, ranting as he walked down the hallway. Delilah and John laughed as they watched him leave, already in his ring attire. It took a while for his ranting to fade away before Delilah ducked under John's arm and started walking toward the locker room.

"I'll see you later…I've got to go get ready…" She called back ignoring the whines from John as she walked into the divas locker room.

John stomped his foot and turned toward his own locker room. He probably deserved the punishment. He'd have to go take a cold shower before any matches started. He grumbled at this and hesitantly changed into his wrestling garb.


	18. 17: And They Lived

**_A/N: So here's the last chapter of Once Upon a Fairy Tale. I want to take the time to thank every one who read and helped me with this story so thank you. I'm actually glad to have finished it. Well enjoy it. I really think its sweet._**

**_disclaimer: I dont own any part of the WWE or Subway. _**

* * *

Chapter 17: And they lived….

Delilah cursed silently as she walked backstage. After her and John's match she hadn't been looking forward to facing her parents. They weren't exactly the best people to persuade. Mr. and Mrs. Rose were having a friendly conversation with Vince who was motioning towards the duo as they made their way to the trio.

"Where'd Lisa and James go?" Delilah greeted, taking a towel from John and wiping away a few beads of sweat from her forehead. John looked around the arena curiously to answer her question but her mother waved it away, putting a hand on Vince's arm.

"We were just talking about your match. You two just click together on screen! I can't believe how incredible that was, so energizing." Mrs. Rose was laughing and patting John and Vince on the arms as she looked at Delilah. Delilah just stood, staring open mouthed at her parents. Mr. Rose nodded and cleared his throat before looking at his daughter.

"She's right, you two just work well together. Uh, you can keep your job. Good job kid." Delilah couldn't speak as her father and mother walked off with Vince. John seemed to have the same reaction, only he was staring in the opposite direction.

"They have snow cones today!!!" He cheered, dragging Delilah to the catering room where he began to serve himself a snow cone.

"My parents just praised me and your thinking about snow cones?" Delilah folded her arms as John bit into his blue raspberry flavored snow cone. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"They really don't do that often, do they? Deli look, it's not like they gave you an Emmy. It's okay really." He patted her on the back and they walked in the opposite direction.

"That's the thing though, I've never ever, I don't think, have gotten that kind of praise from my dad, anyway. My dad's not very nice to me, James is his prodigy son. I'm the screw up child. Where _are_ James and Lisa?"

John and Delilah glanced around before spotting the couple near the exit of the arena. They looked at each other before deciding not to interrupt anything and made their way to the locker room. John put his arm around Delilah's shoulder and squeezed.

"Listen, I'm sure your dad's plenty proud of you. You shouldn't jump to all these conclusions. Maybe he has a different way of showing you he loves you." John explained as he shut the locker room door behind him. Delilah nodded her head in agreement and shuffled through her bag for a clean pair of clothes.

John realized that she was busy thinking about something else and they changed in silence. As they were gathering their stuff, there was a short knock on the door.

"It's your father, Delilah. Your mother wants us all to go to dinner, so hurry up and get out here." Delilah rolled her eyes and turned towards John who held up his hands in defeat.

"I get it, but I still say what I say. He's still proud of you," John grabbed her hand and they walked in silence again, following Delilah's dad to the parking lot. From the parking lot they all piled into Delilah and Johns rental car.

"James and Lisa sure have been acting funny haven't they, Deli," Mrs. Rose started conversation in the silent car as they sat in traffic.

"Daddy, James hasn't said anything to you has he," Dee asked leaning forward to the front see where he dad sat in the passenger seat as John drove.

"No, he's been awfully quiet these past few days. He hasn't talked to you, Molly?" The Roses and John sat quietly trying to figure out their new challenge. Lisa and James met them at the simple restaurant. It took awhile to be seated and once they were, everything was silent once again.

"So how bout that championship match tonight? My baby girl certainly knows how to throw it down. Is that what the kids are saying these days?" Delilah smiled and felt John squeeze her hand in a silent 'I told you so.' She mumbled a thank you and picked at her salad. James sighed and cleared his throat.

"I guess now's a good time. I want to make an announcement so Dee shut up for a second." James spoke clear and confidant with Lisa watching in silent bliss. Delilah frowned at his gesture for her. John nudged her and she looked at him confused.

"You didn't get fired did you," Mrs. Rose asked curiously and nervously. James laughed and smiled. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I, uh well that is…Lisa and I are getting married." He mumbled nervously as Lisa put her hand on his shoulder with a gleeful smile. Delilah felt her jaw drop in surprise. John was the first to offer congratulations followed by the Rose parents. Delilah was still in a state of shock before John nudged her out of it. She rose from her seat and skipped happily to the other end of the table where she gave her brother and best friend large hugs of excitement.

"Tomorrow, Delilah, we're going shopping. They always have the best sales here in California." Lisa told her as they made their way towards the cars. James and Delilah's parents opted to go with James and Lisa since John and Delilah gave them a ride to the restaurant.

"You just got engaged and your already buying a dress?" Delilah shook her head and adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"No, we're just getting ideas; I said that to scare you." Delilah mocked laughed and waved before climbing in the car along side John. They drove to the hotel in blissful silence.

The next morning wasn't as eventful as Delilah had planned. Lisa had woken her up at the break of dawn so they could hit the shops early. John wasn't even up when she left which put her in a horrible mood to start the day.

"This is so exciting Dee. I'm going to be your sister in law! Of course, I want you to be my maid of honor!" Lisa happily chirped as they rolled up to the last bridal boutique on the days agenda. Delilah smiled happily as they walked up to the doors.

"Lisa I'm really happy for you. I can't believe it though. It's just so weird. The whole marriage idea is just so weird." Delilah smiled as they browsed the wedding dresses that were on display in the window.

"Why is it weird?"

"I'm just saying that, well you don't know what your reaction will always be, or if you know the answer to the question. I think I'd be petrified." Delilah admitted as she sipped on her coffee while she felt the fabric on the dress Lisa was looking at.

"Okay, so let's say for instance that John asked you to marry him, what would your answer be?" Lisa asked the question with hidden intentions and waited patiently as Delilah processed her question.

"John's a different story."

"How is that?" Lisa was smiling, opting to listen instead of browsing ideas for a wedding dress.

"Do you remember a while back when you were showing me that Subway commercial? And I told you that I'd never fall for a guy like him? It's exactly what I'm saying. I didn't know what John was going to be like just from the Commercial and here we are. I guess I'm trying to say that you never really know what could happen. Like with you and James, I really didn't expect you two to get engaged, but you did." Delilah avoided the initial question and turned to a rack of potential bridesmaids dresses.

Lisa followed with a small smirk on her face. She wasn't completely satisfied with Delilah's answer. She looked at Delilah inquisitively and folded her arms. Delilah raised her eyebrows in wonder, waiting for Lisa to say anything.

"You love him don't' you?"

"What does that mean?"

"What I mean is that you always act if you just really care about him."

"Isn't that the definition of love? Lisa your really confusing me."

"Listen, I'm saying you two are just your average couple, right. I know he loves you Delilah and that's a lot more than an 'average couple' love. I want to know if you love him too. If you did you can answer my first question. What would you do if John asked you to marry him?" Lisa prodded impatiently, waiting as Delilah bit her lip in thought.

"Yes, my answer would be yes. In an instant. I don't think I would have to think about it. So yes, I do love him, very much. You were right, congratulations; give your self a pat on the back." Delilah seemed annoyed as they left the boutique with several handfuls of bridal magazines.

Lisa giggled happily as she bounded to the elevators of the hotel with the bridal books. Delilah shook her head and took a separate elevator to her own floor. Upon her entrance to the hotel room, John looked up from his bag which he was packing sloppily. He smiled and bade her hello. She smiled and placed her stack of books down before throwing herself on the unmade bed. John lay next to her, cradling her in his arms before kissing her next softly.

"Do we really have to go to London? Can't we tell Vince we're sick…?" Delilah wined as John adjusted his arms around her.

"I don't think that'll work. Cause he'd still make us go silly bear." John laughed, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"True…" Delilah yawned and watched John play with her hands.

"How was shopping with Lisa…find anything interesting."

"You bet…."

It was silent for a while as Delilah closed her eyes to rest them from a long day. John lay silent in thought before he opened his mouth to speak.

"How does that fairy tale ending go? I was trying to think of it all morning. I don't know why so don't ask, I'm just curious." Delilah thought for a moment before she smiled.

"It goes, and they lived happily ever after," She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah…that's it."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks once more for reading this story all the way through and to all the people who put this story on their alerts. I think the ending was really sweet. :D. Well...who knows...there might be a sequel in the works ;D just cause i'm cool like that. _**

**_Thanks again to all the wonderful reviews! I love you all!! Stay tuned for more in the adventures of John and Delilah. There is actually a sequel in the works!! Stay tuned!_**

**_Always, _**

**_Ayla C. Raspus _**


End file.
